After Death
by wickedlfairy17
Summary: Living forever isn't all that pleasant and it certainly wasn't in Harry Potter's plans. It seems Harry never does anything the normal way. Given a new lease on life, dealing with Tom Riddle, Dumbledore, and a new body shouldn't be that hard...right?
1. Dealing with Death

A.N.: I own nothing but the plot lol Here is an idea that has been haunting me for a while and I can't seem to let it go so here we are. Any input is welcome!

**Chapter One: Dealing with Death**

Time is a funny thing, when one is young time seems to go by in the blink of an eye and as you get older it seems to come to a crawl. With enough time anything is possible and without time everything seems impossible. The concept of time was just one thing that Harry found he lost himself in nowadays, after all he had too much time these days. Sighing wistfully he continued his walk through the forbidden forest and let his thoughts drift to the past as he was want to do these days. There hadn't been any sign in the years after Voldemort's defeat that anything was amiss, in fact, Harry believed those few short years to be some of the happiest of his life. The repairs to Hogwarts and to the emotional damage of war had begun as soon as possible.

There was dead to bury, families to consol, lives to be rebuilt, and love that needed to grow in order to get things back to some form of normalcy. Some would never recover from what they had lost, George for example never really got past losing Fred. Others like Teddy Lupin learned to be happy even in the absence of the people he had needed. Harry recalled how without all those obstacles in the way he had finally managed to marry Ginny and Ron tied the knot with Hermione. Life had come back into their world, the sadness still lingered in the fringes of course but the world was moving on.

It had been around the time Hermione got pregnant with her first baby that Ginny began to hint at wanting a child of her own. Harry had always wanted a big family, more than anything he wanted to not be the last Potter anymore. He had dreamed of a house full of children with Ginny at his side. They had tried, for many years, but nothing either of them did seemed to work. No children for them, no babies to hold, no family to build and that had begun to tear at their marriage. Harry blamed himself, and he began to work with Hermione to research why he couldn't seem to give Ginny the children she wanted.

The answer to that question was what ended his marriage to Ginny Weasley after only seven short years of being together. The hallows had not given up their hold on him even after he had flung the stone away and snapped that accursed wand. That bond remained, granting him some things and taking much in return. Hermione was the one that had to break the news to him that as a consequence of his becoming the Master of Death that he had become sterile.

Sterility being the side effect of becoming immortal, a built in safe guard so that he couldn't pass down that immortality to children. Harry mused that it was a good thing Hermione had caught on to the fact he had stopped aging quick enough that he could give Ginny a chance at happiness. While it was true that she never really forgave him for divorcing her, Harry knew she lived happier with Dean Thomas than she would have with him. Ginny got those babies she wanted and Harry…well he made his sacrifices as he always had.

After Hermione managed to pull him out of his depression from losing Ginny they had begun to tackle the immortality issue together. Ron was too busy rising through the aruor ranks at the time to help (not that he would have been useful anyways). They had spent years going over all forms of magic together trying to find a way to make him mortal again. They studied a lot of obscure branches of magic, explored the bond formed between him and the hallows. Hermione was a steadfast friend, and Harry would never forget her if he lived for the rest of eternity.

Their affair had been short, about two decades or so, and very quiet. Ron had never suspected or known about their nights together. Still the guilt eventually got to the both of them and they stopped, not for the lack of affection for one another, just… guilt. Hermione remained by his side through it all; they researched together the rest of her natural life. He watched as her children where born and grew up to have little ones of their own. Ron had spent a lot of time at work early on in his children's lives so Harry had helped raise them with Hermione; changing diapers between research and meals.

When Hermione had died, old, wrinkled, and as beautiful as ever Harry had not even come close to finding a solution. Still Harry remained as youthful looking as the day he had defeated Voldemort. Ron had passed on shortly after Hermione and it was soon after that Harry came to a time in his life where everyone he had grown up with began to die. He nearly went mad then and threw himself into his work, learning more and more obscure and powerful magic. Eventually he turned to Dark magic, not for power but the simple fact that he wanted to die in any way he could possibly manage.

It took him some time to get out of that spiral, it was the only the memory of Voldemort that kept him from turning irreversibly Dark. Around the time he had managed to let go of his darker pursuits Harry had been struck by the need to prove he was still a good man; that he could still make a difference in the world he had forsaken for so many years. So, he ran for Minister, and surprisingly (to only him) he was elected in a landslide.

While Harry had been disconnected with the outside world, the world hadn't forgotten him in return. In fact, in his years together with Hermione they had published both together and separately many great works. They had created many news spells, new potions, rituals, inventions, and wards during their time together. This coupled with the fact that by then Harry was almost Three hundred years old and seen as a wizard far superior even to the legendry Dumbledore led to his landslide win. Not that Harry had ever really cared much about what the outside world thought about him.

He had used his position as Minister to a great effect for almost fifty years before he had stepped down to make room for someone new. During his time in office Harry managed to do many things that people had long given up any hope for, he led the call for reform, and led the way to a golden age for the magical world. He worked for nearly two decades gaining rights for magical creatures, built magical orphanages, and new ways to detect muggle born children to allow an earlier introduction into the magical world. He advocated women rights movements, partnering with one of Hermione's great granddaughters to spearhead it.

He opened up public primary schools for magical children whether they were witches, wizards or magical creatures so that they could have better foundations before going to school. He brought an age of unparalleled equality, though there was a lot of opposition along the way. Even after he had stepped down as Minister he had continued to spearhead movements to improve upon their society. He started a controversial organization that tracked down muggle born children and depending on the circumstances did one of two things. First, if the climate was favorable approached the parents exposed the magical world to them and gave them many options on how to handle their child's introduction to that world.

The second was that if the agents of the organization found that magical child living in an undesirable environment they took the child into custody while erasing the existence of them from the parents' minds. This raised a lot of political and moral issues, though Harry eventually got his organization through litigations and then into practice. It was his hope that this would curtail any future children suffering as he had or turning to the wrong path as Voldemort had.

Once that was done Harry turned his attention to the medical field making many advancements. He had even built a hospital and a few clinics staffing them with medi-wizards he had trained personally. All the while he had never given up entirely on the quest for mortality. He still researched them and the abilities of the Hallows on his off time. Eventually Harry had indulged his desire to teach and became the Defense against the Dark arts Professor for Hogwarts. He managed to enjoy that position for a good decade before taking on being Headmaster.

Harry had remained Headmaster for a hundred years before the desolation of endless time got to him and sent him to seclusion once more. He actually spent the next few years as his various animagus forms living as an animal would, reveling in the simplicity of it. After that, with little else to do, Harry had decided to throw himself into learning what he could from the long abandoned Muggle world. Science was fascinating and it was actually there that he had made his first break through in discovering a way out of his situation. Time was not linear, it happens all at once, but it is in fact our minds that gave time an order.

There had been a moment when Harry had considered going back; trying to fix his mistakes and stop himself from reaching immortality but there was a flaw in that. He found that his bond with the hallows was not superficial, it transcended time and reached down into his very soul. Going back would not change that no matter how far he went.

So he began exploring the alternative if going _back_ wouldn't change anything maybe going _sideways_ would! That is what brought him to study what muggles called the fourth dimension. The third dimension, the one everyone lived in allows people to go forwards, backwards, up, down and side to side through space. The fourth dimension allows all those things but through time and space. There was a theory among scientists that for every choice made by any person a split happens in the universe. The universe splits in two, and plays out each choice, if every choice brings the birth of a universe the possibilities for these places where endless.

So if Harry couldn't die _here_ maybe there was a world he had never even heard of the hallows, where he could live, grow old, and die in peace. The next few centuries where dedicated in trying to reach into that place, when muggle science failed to open the path for him Harry turned to magic. When magic refused to reveal the solution, he combined them. That was what had brought him here, to this forest, to Hogwarts, to think and to act. He had almost everything he need, and soon one way or another he would be leaving this world. To die or to live, that was the question, either way he would no longer remain here.

XxxxxHxxxxx

Waking up was a very confusing experience when one wasn't quite sure they had been asleep or unconscious to begin with. Harry remembered what he had done to relinquish his body and remembered the feeling of emptiness. Then suddenly here he was waking up, but _he _wasn't waking up. Odette Porter was waking up and memories of living as Odette, as a girl, flashed through Harry's mind. Glancing down she took in her new figure with stride, after all living a thousand years made Harry certainly more open to strange circumstances.

The headache she was feeling as two conflicting lives clashed inside her mind made her lay back down on the hard ground trying to settle her mind. Odette was a French witch living in a very small town along the border between France and Germany with only her mother for company. They had lived outside of a magical community masquerading as muggles in their town. Privately Odette thought her mother was hiding them from someone though she could never be sure. Her mother, Jacqueline Porter, taught her everything she knew. She was Odette's teacher and her only friend.

Odette had never minded the seclusion it was all she ever knew but she did admit that she was curious about what lied beyond this little cottage. Her mother had taught her a lot of things, things Odette wasn't sure she would ever need like etiquette and dances. She learned to play the harp young, she loved music and singing. She had a beautiful voice although only her mother had ever heard her sing. She was a very quick study, learning things quickly and easily. Her mother often told her stories of Hogwarts, of London where she had been born and all her history lessons sounded like stories. However, there was one thing Odette was dying to know that her mother refused to tell…anything about who her father was strictly ignored.

Their life had been very peaceful and ordinary…well as ordinary as one can be with magic. That was until the day the soldiers had come, Nazi, Harry's memories provided the name. They had come, like some horrible predator onto unsuspecting prey. Her mother had tried to fend them off but they shot her down quick when she proved to be a threat. Odette hadn't understood what was happening, hadn't know what to do she just reacted and they had killed just as easily. Harry felt deeply said that such a lovely young girl (she had only been fourteen) had been ended so cruelly. That was when he realized that he could feel her soul slipping onto what came next and that Odette had left him an impression of acceptance. Vaguely Harry wondered if he had imagined that feeling of being wished luck.

When Odette opened her eyes she resolved to not let the previous Odette blessing go to waste. She gave up on being Harry Potter, no now she firmed told herself that she was Odette Porter. With that thought in mind she glanced around her. The soldiers had burned her cottage and they had left them where they had been shot down. Looking down herself Odette noticed that her dress was matted with dried blood down the front but the wounds themselves where gone.

Feeling inside herself she was surprised to feel that her huge well of magic had followed her into this body and was merging with the original's magic with every breath. Odette was sad to see her wand snapped beside her and then she forced herself to look at something she had been studiously ignoring. Her mother's body lay where she had fallen a few feet from where Odette was sitting up. Slowly, shaking Odette forced herself to stand and walk towards her. Tears ran thick rivers down her face as she kneeled beside her mother and Odette slowly turned her over.

She choked on a sob not wanting to call any attention to her location in case she wasn't as alone as she thought. Odette pulled her mother into her lap not quite able to reconcile the body before her with her sweet mom. Odette brushed the hair from her mother's face forcing herself to take in how cold she was and how her eyes stared yet didn't see. Eventually Odette closed her mother's eyes and picked up her mother's wand from where it had fallen onto the ground.

Odette knew there were a lot of things she was going to have to decide on later, a lot of things she was going to have to think over but for now she just wanted to bury her beautiful mother. The part of her that had been Harry wondered how he could love someone so deeply he had technically never met. The other part of her that remembered all those years together, remembered the lullabies and the lessons. She remembered how kind her mother had been, how patient and cried all the harder for her loss. The division between Odette memories and Harry's was slowly fading leaving behind someone entirely new.

Odette buried her mother using her wand to give her a proper burial even though it wasn't very suited to Odette's magic it was the best she could hope for all things considered. Odette knew plenty of wandless magic but she also understood that with her magic being so unstable as it was at the moment that doing any would be unwise. The magic Harry had brought with him and the magic that Odette's body already had where different. The magic was slowly merging but it would take time and limit what she could do before it was done. Burying her mother had been a challenge, but Odette had managed staring at the crudely managed tombstone Odette suddenly felt at a loss.

What was she going to do now, where was she going to go, and absolutely no idea how to go on now that she was here. Odette knew she was mortal again, she could feel it because after all a millennia as the master of death had colored her magic somewhat. Looking at her mother's grave she thought about her options. Odette knew she couldn't stay in Europe, not with the war both magical and muggle going on it would be asking for death or worse.

Odette knew she had lived for a very long time so that dying young now didn't seem like that much of a tragedy but she also accepted knew that she hadn't really _lived_ for a very long time. She wanted her chance at a normal life, a chance at having that family and without fame or fate hanging heavily over her. Odette decided that she needed to make her way to England, and establish herself there. Maybe she could attend Hogwarts again and get a chance at a normal school experience.

The cabin was still smoldering when Odette entered it but there was one spot on the floor still intact, untouched by the flame. She pulled up the floorboards and took out everything that was hidden beneath them thanking her mother for her foresight. Her mother had enchanted their hiding spot against a lot of things and what they had in there would help Odette immensely now. The passports, identification papers, their saved money (muggle and magical), a few family photos and some other supplies. It made her wonder how much her mother had suspected would be coming in the future.

Odette used her mother's wand to clean and then transfigure her clothes into something more practical. Some trousers, a nice shirt and coat, with a hat to hide her long hair since Odette knew that traveling as a girl right now was probably not the best idea. There was a long hard journey ahead of her but Odette for the first time in a very long time felt hope for the future. There was a world of possibilities in front of her. She was going to seize it, Harry had always, always wanted this chance so she wasn't going to waste it now that she finally gotten it. Sure it had taken her more a little more than a thousand years to get it but the best things come to those who wait as the saying goes.


	2. Russian Roulette

**A.N.: I own nothing! So just so I can address some of your concerns before it get too far along, Harry Potter is Odette Porter now, and there is no real difference between them. What you must keep in mind is that I am working under the impression that everything a person is has been stored inside the physical brain. What this means is that wise old MALE Harry is now in a very female body having to suffer through everything that means. She is 14-15 which means she is in the peek of puberty, prone to emotional unbalances and physical upsets. Her brain is female, her very physical brain, which means that without ever realizing it Harry is thinking things through very differently. Males as a general rule are task-focused thinkers meaning they think one step at a time very rarely thinking about the whole complicated picture. Females are "web-thinkers" meaning they search for the connection between things often brushing over small things to look at bigger more future oriented things. Harry's very thought process is upset, he is approaching things differently, feeling things differently and is a very different person. In the simplest terms he is a new person entirely with the remembered experience of his old life and the wonder and doubt of a much younger woman. So look at Odette as Harry in a different form, she is different so don't be surprised if she does something you would have expected her to. **

Chapter 2: Russian Roulette

Odette cursed to herself, thinking that only she could get into a situation like this and looked at soldier right in the eye. If she was going to die she wanted to see his eyes as she did, she hoped that it would haunt him for the rest of his life. She had almost made it past the border of France unnoticed then this one had taken notice of her. Nazi were sadist, at least they just thought she was a scrawny looking boy and thank heavens for small favors. This particular soldier had a death wish it seemed, as he was addicted with playing Russian roulette with his victims.

He had sat her down on the ground forcefully and his buddies surrounded them making sure she couldn't run anywhere hands resting casually on their guns. Odette had watched terrified as he hand emptied his revolver of all but one bullet; he spun it the clicking of it filled up the silence. He held the gun out to her with a small smile on his face and said, "Take a deep breath." Odette realized her hands were shaking as she reached for the gun. He smiled wider saying, "Calm yourself, if you play, you play for keeps, take the gun and count to three." Odette forced herself to stop shaking and to take the gun from him knowing full well that she had to otherwise they would just kill her outright. At least this way she had a chance as small as it is.

She was sweating as she put the gun to her head, there was no time to think and she had to start this sick game. However, she stared right into his eyes because if she lost she wanted to look him in the eye as she died. Odette felt like you could see her heart beating through her chest, she was so terrified, but she wasn't leaving here until it was gone. She had to pass this soldier's 'test', and with that thought she made herself pull the trigger. Tensing at the click of an empty click Odette forced herself to not cry in relief simply handing him the gun.

The click whirr of the barrel filled the silence again and then he didn't even hesitate the empty click filled her with dread. Odette didn't know if she could do it again as he handed her the gun back. Detached, Odette spun the barrel listening to the click whirr with growing horror. Wondering how it was that she was so powerful yet so helpless at the same time. "Say a payer to yourself, close your eyes sometimes it helps." He said slowly staring at her intently.

Odette got a scary thought looking at him, the fact he was here, that obviously had played this many time before meant he has never lost. Her heart fluttered, she brought the gun to her temple and stared around her at the people tormenting her. This was the only way out; she had to do this, pulling the trigger she stared into his eyes once more. _Click_. She let out a shuddering breath handing the gun back to him. He was staring her right in the eye when he spun the barrel, and Odette sucked in a shuddering breath as he placed it against his temple.

The look in his eyes was confident, his finger pressed down on the trigger…_**BAM**_…. Odette had seen every moment of his death as the blood and brain matter blew out the other side of his head. She would never forget was the look in his eyes… she would never forget his eyes. Odette snuck off as the surprise and shock distracted the other soldiers cloaking herself as she slipped away into the night. She was haunted by his eyes that night and her heart fluttered nervously in her chest for a long time after that.

xxxxxxxxxHxxxxxxxxxxxx

Odette breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped off her rickety rowboat and onto English soil for the first time in this life. It had taken her a year to get from France to England; she had walked the border of France following it to the coastline. Odette hadn't left France unscathed by the war, knowing that the things she had seen and done would haunt her for a long time. However, Odette had a warriors heart having faced worse as Harry and knew she would get past it like she had everything else.

She hadn't been able to charter a boat to England and so she had taken the very foolish, dangerous option of this rowboat with nothing to rely on but her magic to get her here. Odette wasn't entirely sure where in England she had landed just that she didn't see any signs of civilization at the moment. Wearily she left the beach and moved towards the wooded land she could see not far from her. Mentally listing the facts about herself in her head to reaffirm herself. Her name was Odette Odile Porter, born March 12, 1927, a witch who loved music, and dancing. Her mother named her after the play Swan Lake…she had loved ballet and ironically her animagus first form of this body was a swan.

Odette had lived happily with her mother until the war had reached them and destroyed everything she knew May 20th 1940. As she reached the trees she sat down to think over her options, because before that very moment Odette had half been expecting to die before she ever saw England. She wasn't entirely sure what she was going to do now, she had money enough to last her a few years yet but what about after when the money runs out. Odette supposed she was a talented enough ballet dancer to earn money that way, or as a musician. However, that would mean giving up on the magical world for the muggle one and she didn't think she could do that.

Without her O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s Odette knew she wouldn't be able to publish anything or seek any mastery but pursuing those meant going to Hogwarts. Did she want to go to Hogwarts? Yes, yes she did. That settled she knew she had to formulate out a plan, first she needed a place to live, then she would contact the school about applying. Then after that she needed to get the essentials, food, clothes, furniture and supplies. All that with the meager funds she had, Odette sighed at the thought.

Getting up Odette began walking, it was all she had done for the past year after all and it was familiar and safe. Odette sang softly to herself to pass the time as she had done for a while now. She had started writing songs shortly after she had begun her journey, it helped her more than she would care to admit. Somehow it was therapeutic to put her experiences, her thoughts, and her feelings into a song. She had even known enough using her combined knowledge from both lives to compose music in her mind to accompany them; in her head she could hear them play just as vividly as if she was playing them herself.

She had been working on this one for a while now but for some reason Odette hadn't been able to get past the first few verses. She sang it now hoping for a bit of inspiration, not only for her song but for her plans as well. Mentally playing the piano as she did so:

**Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything**

Don't you take chances  
You might feel the pain  
Don't you love in vain  
'cause love won't set you free

I can't stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be  


She had just finished her last line when she saw it the ruin of a cottage, it was old, it was falling apart and very neglected but it was perfect. It was easier with magic to make something from something else than it was to make something from nothing. Her magic had taken a little less than the year she had been traveling to merge and settle down. However, wandless magic was still harder than it once was since this body wasn't used to it like her old one. Her mother's wand worked, just poorly and Odette knew she would have to replace it soon. Nonetheless it would work just fine to fix up this cottage, make it livable and it gave her a place to stay.

Since it was obviously abandoned Odette didn't feel bad about taking it for herself, and she resolved to ward it once she got her hands on a more suitable wand. Once she cast the Fidelius charm on it, it would be as if it had never existed to the world anyway and it would make her feel much safer. That also had the added bonus of not costing her anything to buy a home with her already meager funds. It took her well into the night to put the cabin to rights, restoring it to its former glory and she resolved to work on improvements tomorrow before she fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxHxxxxxxxx

Odette walked slowly down Diagon Alley, taking in the things that were different, taking in the things that were the same and finally stopping in front of Ollivanders Wand Shop. Stepping into the shop Odette could almost forget everything that had happened as if no time had passed and she was a first year _boy_ again getting that first wand. That thought left her head when she saw the much younger Ollivander come out from the back of the shop.

"Hello, how may I help you miss," Ollivander said politely. Odette curtsied out of habit drawing a questioning look from him since she was still wearing trousers. "My wand was broken in an…incident, I am in need of another." Odette said softly still not used to talking after so long alone. "I'm Odette," She said realizing she hadn't introduced herself. Shaking her hand he said, "Ollivander," before he started pulling wands from the back.

The next three hours were long and it seemed as if history was indeed repeating itself when the Holly wand was placed into her hands. Odette had to admit she had missed the warmth of _her_ wand as it filled her and sparks flew. She paid for it and a wrist holster leaving just as quietly as she had come. Odette was contemplating the repercussions of taking her wand, since there might be a Harry Potter that was going to be born in this world who would need it. Then she pushed the thought from her mind stubbornly; after all there was no knowing if this world's events would follow the one she had left.

The thought did ruin her enjoyment a bit making her finish her shopping quickly, getting her supplies, clothes, and buying of an owl quicker than she had planned. She returned to her cottage to cast her wards and finish her improvements. It was later that night that she did something she had been avoiding for a while now; taking the mirror she had purchased but not looked in out of her new trunk. Odette had never seen her reflection, her mother hadn't owned a mirror and while she had been on the run she hadn't had the chance to look at her new appearance.

Taking a deep breath she stepped in front of the mirror naked and _looked_ for the first time at her new self. Odette was startled at first looking at the girl in the mirror, she was beautiful and that was a shocking revelation. It wasn't some misguided pride but pure observation. Her face was angular, high cheekbones, arching eyebrows, straight petit nose, strikingly intense blue almond shaped eyes, and very full cupid bow lips. Her body was slender and athletic, slim waist, hourglass figure with full breast that Odette objectively estimated to be around a C-cup and long chestnut colored hair.

It was odd, seeing herself and Odette wasn't quite sure how she felt about the entire situation. However, she had a letter to write and a cabin to finish renovating so she put her appearance from her mind for now. The letter was one harder to write than anticipated since Odette wasn't entirely sure where to start because she didn't feel like telling her life story to a stranger. Plus she wasn't sure she wanted anyone to know she was only fifteen, living alone, and taking care of herself. So she settled with telling the headmaster that she was a recent immigrant to the country that had been home schooled for most of her life and that she wished to begin attending Hogwarts.

She sent the letter off with her new owl, recently named Hermione in honor of her and went to bed. The next morning Odette paid a visit to the ministry to register herself as a newly immigrated citizen; which had been startlingly easy since much of the procedure was as she had remembered from her time in office. Even all the loopholes for gaining emancipation were the same and it only took her an afternoon to get an established paper trail.

Odette hadn't been expecting a letter of reply from the headmaster but her owl was waiting for her with one when she returned home. She took it cautiously and read it slowly after she had checked it for any magic…it had none. The letter was an acceptance for her to attend the up coming school year in September, that based on her entrance exam she would be placed in either fourth or fifth year going off her knowledge and age. There was a list of school supplies, the tuition cost, and the time and place where she was to take her exam included in the letter.

Calculating, Odette realized she better aim for fifth year since she would not be able to afford to pay for more than that if she wanted to graduate. It was April, so she had four months to prepare herself for going back to school and establishing her home here. Bemusedly Odette wondered it she should get a part time job somewhere so she could earn some more money before she left. Since she realized she might have to buy a house elf to continue the upkeep of the cabin while she was away at school. It would certainly help her out to have more funds available to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxhxxxxxxxxxx

Odette looked out over the empty platform from her seat on the train deep in thought about the last four months. The renovations on the house hadn't taken as long as she had thought since her new wand allowed her to wield a great repertoire of spells than she had been unable to using her mother's. The woods around her home had provided plenty of material for her to add more rooms onto the cottage. Since it had probably been hand built by muggles her cabin had originally only had two rooms, a bedroom and a living room/kitchen/dining room.

It hadn't taken long for her to add on a proper bathroom, with runes engraved in the water fixtures to ensure clean, ever flowing _warm_ water for her showers or bath and vanishing charms to the toilet. Making a proper kitchen had come next, as Odette was almost as sick of not having proper food as she was of not being clean. Time on the road had made her crave those luxuries and she may have gone a little over board to suit her needs. Then she had worked on adding a library/study, a potions lab and improving on her bedroom.

Her bed for one had been an extensive piece of spell work that had runes, enchantments, and a number of spells on it to ensure that it was the most comfortable bed she had ever experienced. That and she had to add a walk in closet along with a sewing room because she found a surprising amount of enjoyment making her own clothes. Then after the house had been turned into a proper home Odette had made a very nice greenhouse out back for going both magical and muggle plants.

It had the dual purpose of being a potion ingredients supply and a place for growing her food to cut down on cost. Once this was all done Odette had made a network of secret tunnels and bunkers that could be used to escape with supplies should her wards fail. She believed firmly that it wasn't paranoia if they were really out to get you! The whole process had taken a month and then afterwards Odette had needed something to fill up her time.

So she had gotten in contact with the St. Mungo's potion supplier and got a part time job brewing low level healing potion that she could do at home. With the extra money she had gotten herself a house elf named Otto because she knew that with her being gone from the house for so long it would need someone to upkeep it. The elf was perfect for that since he was bound to her and wasn't inclined to betray the location of her home.

Odette clutched at the leather bound book in her hands turning her eyes away from the platform to look at her journal. She had gotten it shortly after she had begun her journey to England to keep her sane from the loneliness of traveling by herself. Odette had warded it powerfully though, tracing the runes with her fingers and pressing her finger against the lock. She didn't react at all when the metal shallowly cut her and clicked open.

Inside there was more than just journal entries explaining the day and her thoughts, there were songs she had composed, sheet music to go along with them, and sketches she had made. As Odette thumbed through the pages she paused when her hands reached a certain song…and they trembled. Casting her eyes around she realized it would be a while yet before more passengers would come so Odette silently cast silencing and locking charms on the door. Drawing in a shuddering breath she snapped the journal closed as her mind traveled back to that clearing on the border of France and Belgium.

~~~~~~~~T~~~~~~~~

Tom Riddle was a lot of things, exceptionally bright, vicious, clever, calculating, cold, a masterful actor, polite, and powerful…immensely powerful. He was also insatiably curious, once something had his attention he obsessed until that thing revealed its secrets in entirety. It was one of the reasons he had gotten so far so fast, and it was also one of his little known weaknesses. Tom always showed up to the Hogwarts express a few hours early for a number of reasons. He liked the quiet, he liked having the train to himself since he was solitary by nature and most importantly it got him out of the filthy muggle orphanage earlier.

So, he was immediately curious when as he was walking by the door to his right flared briefly with magic that he recognized as locking and silencing. Now ordinarily Tom knew that some of the students of his age group took advantage of the compartments sometimes for dirty things but it was hours before even those filthy ones would begin to creep onto his train. Curious, Tom deactivated the charms almost as soon as they were cast and discretely spelled the door so he could see in but whoever was in couldn't see out.

The girl sitting there surprised Tom, not because she was very pretty but because he hadn't seen her at Hogwarts before making him all the more curious. She seemed to be staring straight ahead to the seat across from her as if someone was there. A cursory scan showed she was indeed alone…well besides him. She was staring intently and was so perfectly quiet and still that Tom was almost startled when she began to sing…of all things.

**Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me  
If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun, and count to three  
I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go**

Her hands were shaking, as she seemed to take something from her imaginary companion, Tom reluctantly admitted that her voice was soothing. Her voice was a nice to listen to and for some reason he couldn't seem to look away from her.

**And you can see my heart, beating  
You can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

In Odette's mind it was as if she was right there again, her song had pulled her back through time and she could hear the clicking of the barrel while feeling the wait of the gun.

**Say a prayer, to yourself  
He says close your eyes,  
Sometimes it helps  
And then I get, a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost**

Tom suddenly realized that he had never heard a song like this before, it was like poetry, and she seemed to be telling a story. Idly, it made him wonder if it was true or an imagined one.

**And you can see my heart, beating  
Oh you can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

Odette wondered if being able to remember with such perfect clarity was a blessing or a curse being a by-product of her occumlency. Memory was like a knife, it would cut you just as deeply as one. The terror of that night, filled her, putting more passion into her song, and she could see his eyes as if he were still sitting across from her.

**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late to think of the value of my life  
**

Curiosity burned inside of him, as Tom knew this song was more than that it was her story…a true story and he found himself wanting to know about her. His eyes gleamed brightly at the thought of unraveling her mysteries and leaving her stripped in the cold.

**And you can see my heart, beating  
Oh oh you can see it through my chest  
Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
And you can see my heart, beating  
Oh you can see it through my chest  
I I I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (no, no)  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**

Xxxxxxxhxxxxxxxxxx

Odette closed her eyes this time but it made no difference she heard the shot as if there was a gun firing off next to her and she still saw the horrible result. It made her stomach drop unpleasantly and she forced herself to pick up her journal again to look for a distraction. The song that she had been having trouble with was half way completed and she took the time to study the lyrics before turning the page to add more to the accompaniment.

In no time at all the Express started to fill up and before long she felt it tug its way out of the station. Odette immersed herself in her journal and the time flew by only the faint rumbling in her stomach that told her it had gotten late. She looked down sadly at her very pretty dress that she had sewn not to long ago and regretfully put on her uniform finding it very plain. The headmaster had told her to go with the first years for simplicity sake since Odette would need to be sorted anyways. Though she would be the first and her status, as a transfer would be announced with her name.

Not that Odette cared much about it anyway since she had the experience of well over a millennia under her belt and had abandoned embarrassment somewhere around one hundred and fifty. In fact if she thought about it, Odette realized it had been some years since she had felt anything but indifference. In fact, when she had cried when she had buried this body's mother had been the first time since Hermione had died that she had done so.

That was a troubling thought; she contemplated it as she bobbed along in her own little boat without noticing that no one had joined her. Odette was racking her mind trying very hard to remember the last time she had felt anything besides boredom before coming into this world. Disturbed when she drew a blank Odette decided it couldn't have been helped, after all when was the last time anything or anyone had presented a challenge to her?

She was technically very old, her knowledge was vast, and she was very powerful. Nonetheless, Odette wondered when she had stopped living life and simply let it pass her by. Even now Odette acknowledged that she had been living in a haze hovering between boredom and extreme emotions. She needed to let herself feel again if she wanted to live this second chance at life to the fullest.

As Hogwarts came into view Odette couldn't help but smile at the beauty of it even after living away from it for a million more years she was sure it would still feel like home. It was an odd feeling being here again, waiting to be sorted surrounded by nervous children and it felt almost too surreal. Especially when she had caught sight of Dumbledore, he was still much older then her in appearance but much younger than she had ever seen him. His red hair stood in stark contrast to his purple robes and made him look as ridiculous as ever and made Odette smile a little as the stars decorating it sparkled.

He was waiting for the rest of the first years to crowd in around her and gave an amusing speech about the houses along with the point system though Odette didn't really pay attention. No her focus was on the fact that she couldn't really decide on how she should feel about Dumbledore, on one hand his manipulations were the roots of some of her greatest sorrows and on the other she understood him to an extent. Odette couldn't decide if she hated him, or if she liked him. For her sanity's sake she decided on indifference until he did something to sway her one way or the other.

This was not the same man she had grown up looking up to and despising in turn. No this man was someone different and Odette knew she had to keep that fact to the forefront of her mind. Entering the great hall was a bit unnerving since all eyes naturally landed on her since she didn't exactly fit into the first year mold. Whispers started up but weren't allowed to escalate thanks to Headmaster Dippet clearing his throat loudly.

"Welcome, some announcement before we begin the sorting. As many of you may have noticed we have a new transfer student waiting to be sorted, I trust everyone will be as welcoming as ever and try not to pry. Also I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden forest has remained off limits again this year and that there is to be no spell casting in the halls. No without further delay, Professor Dumbledore if you would be so kind." Dippet said waving his hand grandly at Dumbledore.

Odette didn't really listen to the sorting hats new song, since she wasn't very interested in getting involved with any politics it brought up. Dumbledore called her name first as promised, "Porter, Odette" and she moved fluidly onto the stool as he placed the hat on her head. It was odd feeling it fit so nicely and not coming down to cover her eyes as was usual.

"_Hmmm very interesting, yes quite…challenging…but where to put you." _

"_Anywhere is fine."_

"_Ahh but which is best Miss Porter, you have a lot of power in you…knowledge and a thirst for something…. Tell me Miss Porter when was the last time you felt more than indifference to your life. Do you have a goal? Something to drive you forward…No…well that won't do. All that power, with nothing to direct you will only lead to terrible things…. Tell me when was the last time you were challenged? …Felt alive?"_

"_Why do you ask questions for which you already know the answer?"_

"_Of course, it was when you were seeking to defeat **him**…interesting…you do realize he is as alive as you are now. Sitting but a few feet away? Why not face him again…hmmm…confusion on that I see. You are happy he is here, furious at the same time, frustrated you don't know where to precede when it concerns him… I think we have found our answer… you were great once…great but lost…perhaps this house will give you a path…better be…._**SLYTHERIN!"**

Odette pulled off the hat and opened her eyes having just realized she had closed them. She looked over at her knew house gaze skimming over familiar faces and some new ones before landing on _him._ Odette saw the curiosity in his eyes, and she couldn't deicide if she liked that of not. Brushing past him she sat at an empty space further down the table and all the while wondering just what she would do about that boy…Tom Marvolo Riddle. 


	3. Confusion with Reality

**A.N.: I don't own Harry Potter, otherwise it would have gone way differently. There have been some complaints about how easy Harry has accepted being a girl; well the way I look at it there is no real way to know how anyone is going to react to a change in gender. The way I look at it is that Harry was essentially reborn as a woman, with the memories of being a man but without any real connection to his old body. It's like it you remembered being a toddler, being small and clumsy learning to walk. You can remember it but it has no bearing on how your body moves now. There is a disconnect there, something I don't think anyone can really grasp. For Harry or Odette as she is now, she remembers being a man but she is now a woman. Let's think of it as being reborn into a totally new person with the knowledge of someone much, much older and leave it at that. Odette is no longer just Harry as Odette is no longer just Odette. As confusing as that might be its my story, so suck it! Lol**

**Chapter Three: Confusion with Reality **

The brief glance Odette had taken of _**Tom Riddle**_ had told her a lot, more than she had wanted to see because she had wanted so badly to ignore his existence entirely. It had been a long time since Odette had contemplated _**Riddle**_, a very long time indeed and it made her travel back to her earlier musings on the matter. If Odette was truthful with herself there was no one in her old world who had known her better…who she had known better and yet it was pitiful ho little she _had_ known.

_**Riddle**_ was just as handsome as she remembered him to be from their few interactions they had before she had been confronted with the newly resurrected Voldemort. In Odette's mind _**Tom Riddle **_was vastly different from _**Voldemort**_ in not only appearance but in everything else that really mattered. Voldemort was the remains of a brutalized creature that Tom Riddle had created in his desperate attempt to escape Death. Odette always thought that the Horcrux was a very foolish idea though that certainly hadn't stopped a surprising amount of people from creating them.

As she cast her eyes around the table Odette saw without really seeing, not really taking in the sea of faces around her. Riddle was so close by, and Odette wasn't sure she could look at him without killing him outright. It would prevent so much hurt for a lot of people in the future…or a possible future. Which is why Odette had forced herself to ignore the thought of him until just now, had forced herself to be indifferent to the time she was in and to the situations she could change. If she but took up her wand against that boy Odette _knew _without a doubt she could kill him.

However, time had taken the sting out of some of her worst memories and Odette had more than enough time to thoroughly analyze her past. After all she had spent much of her life as a hermit scholar with little else to do but contemplate things like her past along with how to accomplish killing herself. Forcing herself to be honest, Odette knew that she had been so very, very, tired of being alive that she had been desperate to escape.

After all _what_ is _**death**_ to someone who _could_ **not** _**DIE**_?

Being immortal for so long had changed her irreparably, Odette had come to accept this since there was little else she could do. For one Odette had so studiously avoided making connections to people for so long she wasn't equipped to deal with social interactions well. When she had been in her world avoiding connecting to people had not been a problem since she was the _**great Harry Potter**_, the-boy-who-could-not-die. It had been expected after all who wants to make friends who will just end up dying so quickly (at least from his perspective).

Odette had been avoiding making connections to people for so long that it had become ingrained in her nature to seek only her own company. Now that she was mortal once more Odette knew logically she needed to make those connections to do something with this pitifully short life, but it was hard going against such an ingrained habit. Other problems Odette had been discovering was that holding a conversation with someone was hard when you were vastly more intelligent then them. She had dedicated almost her entire life before this world researching and learning.

So here she was sitting at the Slytherin table, no friends in the world and trying desperately to avoid looking at _**Tom Riddle**_. Her dilemma was that Odette wasn't sure how to feel about Tom Riddle, at least **this** Tom Riddle. So as was her habit Odette began to list all the things she knew about Tom Riddle in her head. He was handsome, dark brown hair and black eyes with the face of an aristocrat. Odette thought he might be around six feet tall but she couldn't be sure. Tom's mother had died in childbirth; his father had abandoned him to a life in an orphanage where he was bullied for being abnormal. At least until he used his powers to insight fear into his tormentors and get his revenge.

His early life set the tone for the rest of his life seeking vengeance on a world he felt had wronged him. Thinking about it Odette couldn't help but be amused that he later on made subject of the ones that she was sure tortured him early on in Hogwarts. Tom Riddle was all alone in the world surrounded by people, not one a friend and bent on seeing the world burn. He was a genius and Odette knew that it had been lucky circumstance that allowed her the victories against him. Though that wasn't right since she had never faced this Tom Riddle in battle.

Odette conceded that she might not know anything at all about _this _Tom Riddle, which begged the question _did she want to?_ Odette was pulled out of her musings when a girl sat down across from her pulling her from her thoughts. The sorting had passed without her notice and food now covered the tables. The girl was pretty, black hair, gray eyes, oval face and a mouth that seemed suited to a smile. "Hello, I'm Eileen Prince," Eileen said smiling warmly, "welcome to Slytherin House!" "Odette Porter, nice to meet you Eileen," Odette said somewhat awkwardly though Eileen didn't seem to mind.

"Its going to be nice having another girl around, you wouldn't know but there is only one other girl our year! And Agatha Nott is more interested in spending time with her twin brother Athos then with me." Eileen said. "Oh my, look at me going on like you know who I'm talking about here, let me tell you about the ones in our year so you know who I'm talking about!" Odette noticed Eileen had put up a privacy charm at some put while Eileen talking had distracted her.

"Now its easier to point out the group so you can see for yourself but that would be rude, so I'll start with Tom Riddle since he is the most noticeable. Riddle the one with the dark hair towards the middle of the table; he is kind of the unofficial leader of our year. The most popular Slytherin in Hogwarts though how he managed that is anyone's guess since I find his cold attitude repulsive. But then not everyone is as good at seeing past pleasantries as me."

"The blond just to his right is Abraxas Malfoy, to Riddle's left is Orion Black, across from them from left to right is Athos, Agatha Nott, Kenelm Lestrange, Owen Greengrass, Pancratius Parkinson, and Gareth Rosier. The thing about that group is they are all, except Riddle, from an Ancient and Noble house…that translates to complete pricks in case you're wondering. Though Riddle is also a complete prick, he is a half-blood, a muggleborn or something of the like. Honestly it seems hypocritical that Riddle is the leader of them considering those he hangs out with is are pureblood bigots of the highest order." Eileen said chuckling a bit.

Odette was surprised she managed to breathe; she talked so much and so fast. It also stunned her thinking that this was _supposed_ to be **SNAPE'S** mother…how the hell did that snarky git come from someone so…nice. "There seem to be a shortage of girls in our year, which is a shame. Though the sixth years have an even enough number…not that they would really associate with us." Eileen grinned at her as if they shared some inside joke, "I'm a half-blood myself so I am very low on the food chain, you are either a foreign pureblood…in which case you should make it known as soon as possible…or a muggleborn. If you're a muggleborn be prepared for a lot of bulling from small minded people in our house."

"I'm not sure what I am blood wise, my mom was a witch but we lived away from the magical community. I don't know who my father was…" Odette said suddenly faintly curious about that question. "Oh, well a half blood foreigner, sorry to say it Love but you're gonna be even lower than me. Being French in England and all that." Eileen said giggling her words holding no malice. "That's alright it doesn't matter to me." Odette said for the sake of the one sided conversation.

"Well, you are certainly a lady Odette, I'm something of a rebel you see? I don't abide by that whole be seen but not heard training," Eileen was giggling again. Odette decided she liked the sound. "That's alright, I quite like it." Odette replied honestly smiling. "Good, because I am very much tired of being the only outcast here. I've decided you're going to be my best mate darling," Eileen winked, "no getting rid of me now." "Wouldn't dream of it," Odette said smiling widely, maybe this making friends business wasn't as hard as she believed.

The rest of the night Odette resolved to put Tom Riddle out of her mind and listen to the pleasant sound of Eileen's voice. Vaguely she pondered the fact that Snape had the same quality to his voice, a soothing low tone that was relaxing to listen to. However Snape's biting comments often took away from this and Eileen's obvious sweet nature added to it. Odette was so relaxed that when she felt the hex coming towards Eileen she countered it almost without a thought. She countered the one that followed a heartbeat later, along with the one after that and the one after that.

It almost became a rhythmic game for Odette, listen to Eileen talk, counter a spell, and say something small to keep Eileen talking. It was entertaining, or at least it was until Odette felt the hexes turn from almost harmless pranks to something with real malice. She narrowed her eyes as she felt the hex come towards Eileen, it was meant to seriously mess up her internal organs and that just couldn't be tolerated. Odette had decided Eileen was her best mate as soon as the girl had declared her as such. From her time as Harry, Odette had learned to be fiercely protective of those she considered friends.

She absorbed this hex instead of deflecting it not want to get anyone hurt and fired a jinx right back wanting to know who had been firing hexes under the table. When Agatha Nott's nose grew bulbous and red Odette had her answer resolving to take care of the witch later on in the dorms away from prying eyes. For now Odette simply cast a protective circle around the two of them that would last as long as they needed absorbing any spells sent their way. It had the added bonus of being undetectable and hard to see from beneath the table.

Since Odette found the food too heavy for her tastes to have a proper meal they waited until Eileen was finished before excusing themselves to head to the dorms. Odette wanted to get out of the hall before the rush of students headed out and Eileen quietly agreed to show her the way. Thinking about the food again since Odette was still somewhat hungry she decided to summon Otto to her in the morning so he could begin making her meals. If she wanted her body to be able to handle using her magic to the fullest she would need a very healthy diet, not one full or grease, carbs and meat.

The dorms were just as Odette remembered them from the very few times in her past when she had visited the Slytherin dorms. She wasn't sure if she should be disturbed or comforted by how similar this world was to her own. Then as she was starting to do with a distressing amount of things Odette pushed it from her mind not wanting to reflect on it too much. Glancing at Eileen to distract herself Odette thought about her from an unbiased standpoint.

Eileen certainly belonged in Slytherin, of that Odette was more than sure. Eileen was obviously a very sweet girl however; her reasons for befriending Odette were a very cunning ploy. From what Odette gathered from that little hexing session and the things Eileen had hinted at Eileen was friendless in the house of snakes. That was a very dangerous position since that meant she had a target on her back. By extending her hand in friendship, by warning her of the potential threats laying in wait inside the house and being as open as Eileen had been at dinner had gained her a very powerful ally.

Not many were sensitive to magic enough to gauge the strength in people or objects…Eileen seemed to be particularly sensitive if Odette was guessing right. Eileen had tensed when the first hex had been fired, she had _known_ it was coming and she had sensed Odette's hidden strength. She had sought out Odette's protection in the guise of friendship and Odette had delivered. There had been so much relief in Eileen's face when Odette had taken it upon herself to protect her.

Odette didn't mind Eileen's maneuvering; it gave her an easy friendship when Odette knew she was not good at making such connections on her own. Besides, it wasn't as if Eileen had been insincere in her seeking a friend only that her motivations had not been completely unselfish and that was okay. No matter how good of a person one was Odette had come to realize long ago that selfishness was human nature.

So Odette had smiled and welcomed Eileen as a friend easily with her eyes wide open to the subtle manipulations that made a Slytherin a Slytherin. Eileen showed her the boys' side first so she knew where to avoid and then took her up to the girls' rooms. The dorm was spacious and had the customary four beds even if until recently there had only been two girls. Eileen had snagged the bed furthest from the door for obvious reasons and Agatha had the one closest to the door. Odette figured she wanted to be as far away from Eileen as possible.

Odette grabbed the bed next to Eileen suddenly getting a feeling of nostalgia; it had been so very long since she had been a simple student. Odette wondered if it would be difficult to be a student after being in a teacher position for so long. Odette didn't think there was much this Hogwarts could teach that she didn't already know but there was always a possibility because this was a _**different**_ world no matter how similar to the one she had left.

It wasn't until later that night when Odette was sure Eileen was asleep and Agatha was in her bed that she took action. Walking with a grace she had never had in her pervious body Odette walked silently to the bed closest to the door. Staring at the closed curtains Odette tested the defenses, strong but easy enough to take down in a moment. She did just take and silently spelled the curtains open to look at Agatha sleeping in her bed. The girl had reddish brown hair, with deep-set eyes and a hard chin. She might had been pretty if her nature hadn't been so accustomed to scowling giving her a sour expression even in sleep.

Smirking Odette crept onto the bed as lightly as she could until she was hovering just above her prey, because Agatha was certainly her prey. The years she had spent immersed in the dark arts had certainly left a mark on Odette, even in her new body that mark remained. It made her see things in another light. Agatha had shown that she was a threat that couldn't be left alone because they shared a dorm together. Agatha was a threat and Odette was going to neutralize her.

Silencing her while casting a strong body bind that left only her head moveable Odette smirked wickedly when Agatha awoke with a start to be completely helpless under her. Odette smiled as she raised her wand to Agatha's temple whispering, "Poena Mentis." Agatha's eyes seemed to go impossibly wide with fear as Odette's calm voice whispered, "I've cast a curse upon your mind so that for now on should you ever even _think_ about harming Eileen or I…well you won't like the consequence I guarantee it. No open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

Agatha pressed her lips together firmly and shook her head as much as she was able having discovered that she could not make a sound even if she wanted to. Odette simply smiled at her, "Do it or I'll snap your neck and make it look like a tragic accident." Agatha reluctantly exposed her tongue, choosing to obedience over dying. Odette's wand hovered over the back of her tongue, "Seculsa Vinculis," a symbol burned into her tongue bringing tears to her eyes. "Just so you know that curse has bound you to keeping my secrets, you cannot speak, write, or expose your mind to any of my secrets. Don't try to counter them, it will just end very badly for you." With that Odette smiled and left to return to bed not noticing the gray eyes that quickly shut at her approach.


	4. Avoiding Madness

**A.N. I own nothing but the idea… but don't we all wish we owned Harry Potter! **

Chapter 4: Avoiding Madness

Odette had been hoping that the morning might bring some clarity to her, that the cheery view of the sun rising from the great hall's ceiling would bring some inspiration. However, she found herself as lost as the night before with no true direction of her life lying out to meet her. The problem was that after living for so long it had dulled her passion for life and that was somewhat unavoidable. Odette believed that it might have something to do with the fact that her potential was vast. Choosing a path in life was vital for anyone, it gave a person drive, a person strength, having that _one _thing to be so passionate about that the world bows at your feet.

Without a path Odette felt like a balloon floating on the breeze waiting for a strong wind to push her about. It was such a sharp contrast from her life as Harry Potter, back then there was _**always**_ something for her to fight for, whether it was a cause or a new innovation. There was always the pressing weight of the world pushing her towards the next great accomplishment. It was why she had become minister, headmaster, healer and so many more titles.

She was used to feeling _needed, __**vital**_, like without her the world would fall apart without her to guide it and Odette knew that feeling was a trap. That feeling was why Dumbledore in all his wisdom lost himself in that and a lot of pain followed. People weren't supposed to live as long as she had, that weren't made for it and she was glad she could rest when this body gave out. The fact was Odette was so _tired_, she had been fighting for so long and so hard she had forgotten all the things that made life grand.

Glancing wearily at Tom Riddle, Odette wondered once more just _why_ she had to end up in this world, sitting across from arguably one of the most monstrous dark lords' in history. If she was honest with herself fighting another war didn't sound appealing at all and Odette wished she could see a solution to this now. Killing him was out because then it was like she was taking the world on her shoulders again by righting wrongs he hadn't even done yet.

Killing him would mean that he was unredeemable and honestly Odette couldn't know that for sure. Odette wasn't going to indulge that impulse because it was dangerously close to letting herself have a god complex. Dumbledore for all his esteem showed her how perilous that road could be and she never wanted to be like him. That man had ignored more than just her sordid home life, the abuse she had undergone as Harry Potter wasn't the only harsh home life that man had indulged by feigned ignorance.

Shifting slightly Odette caught one of his mistakes because Odette was certain there was more to Tom Riddle's story than him simply being a terror at an orphanage. As Eileen sat down it forced her to focus on the present and not her chaotic thoughts. Eileen smiled brightly at her and made a motion as to welcome someone behind her making Odette turn to look. "Odette this is Theseus Lovegood, he is a sixth year Ravenclaw and a very dear friend. Theseus this is Odette, I've decided she's my best mate so make nice!" Eileen said cheerily.

Odette studied him and was struck by how much he looked like Luna, long hair that was the color of pale yellow roses, eyes a clear blue like the water in a pond that hid a depth from the world and a dreamy smile that asks one to give into a flight of fantasy. It was like someone squeezed her heart for a bit and she managed a shaky smile for him. "A pleasure, Mr. Lovegood." "Call me Theseus, wouldn't want to bring the humbangles by being to formal," he smiled speaking in a dreamy far off voice.

It was almost too much, along with Hermione, Luna had been one of his closest friends to the end of her days and seeing her…maybe grandfather…hurt unbelievably. "Ignore his mutterings about fantastical creatures Odette, he is very charming once you get used to it." Eileen said. "No, I find Theseus quite…endearing…come Theseus you must sit by me and tell me more about these Humbangles," Odette said with a winning smile. Eileen was stunned to see no sarcasm in her demeanor and only genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, they are the most fantastic beasts, I have something of a fascination with invisible creatures you see as they are the hardest to find and discover…" Theseus began happily while Eileen watched on with a wide smile. Odette was finding listening to him was as relaxing as listening to Luna had been. Luna had been one of the only people that could quiet her mind so easily and she found that Theseus shared her trait.

~~~~~~~~~T~~~~~~~~

Tom decided that Odette Porter was utterly fascinating, but he held himself back from pursuing the mysteries surrounding her so as to prolong his entertainment. It seemed that she was brilliant, always right behind him in marks, able to cast almost every spell with uncanny easy the first time…just like him. She also seemed to be avoiding him, and if anything that only made her that much more…interesting. It was as if Odette was trying very hard to make believe he didn't exist which was odd considering most of the student body wanted his attention in some way.

Odette's behavior was odd, her mannerisms were odd, the way she spoke was odd, the way she moved was odd and just about everything she did seemed to only add to her mystery. Tom kept his observations to himself and his inner circle had learned not to try to overtly antagonize her. Within two days she had managed to cow almost the entirety of the Slytherin house, quietly, by subtle displays of power.

Though it seemed as if she refused to acknowledge anyone but Eileen Prince and Theseus Lovegood. However, that wasn't quite right either. Odette spoke when spoken to and answered questions when called on in class…always correctly of course. There was an awkwardness about her impeccable manners that Tom just couldn't get a grasp on and it was as infuriating as it was captivating. Odette was avoiding him though and this proved to be more challenging then he had thought.

Every time he tried to talk to her after class she was always disappeared before he managed to catch up with her. When he tried to catch her before class, she never seemed to be around until the precise moment she needed to be to be on time. If he tried catching her in the hall during off times it was as if she was a ghost and he was never able to find her. Still he figured out that by sitting back and observing her from afar he could get some answers.

He found by listening in during meals while Odette talked with Prince that the oddly graceful way she moved was a product of her extensive training in ballet. Her ease with the material at the school was because she seemed to already know the spells and that was very interesting. Her heritage was also shrouded in mystery, no one was quite sure if she was half-blood or a foreigner Pureblood. Tom would take great pleasure in unraveling all the secrets, taking everything she is and breaking her. It would only be that much more satisfying doing it the more challenging she proved to be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxhxxxxxxx

Avoidance didn't solve anything, Odette knew this and yet here she was avoiding Tom again trying to delay the inevitable. It seemed like no matter what form she took there will always be a connection between her and Riddle. He was following her; Odette knew it but that he was so discrete that it was hard for anyone to tell. He was ease dropping on her conversations, following her with his eyes when no one was looking and Odette was trying to censor herself to keep him from discovering anything. Though it was unlikely he could even consider the truth about her seeing as she was a dimension-hopping boy who had killed a version of him.

No, Odette didn't think that was anywhere on his radar but that didn't mean he wasn't discovering certain oddities about her. After only a week of being around Tom Riddle she understood her past (future?) enemy more and she hadn't thought that possible. Tom was a true prodigy, unlike her since she had a thousand years of knowledge she didn't count herself. In comparing the first time she had been this age and Tom Odette had to admit her old self had been completely outclassed.

Riddle was not only powerful but so intelligent Odette wouldn't have been surprised if he could teach the classes he was currently attending. It was clear to her that he was bored with the curriculum, whether that knowledge came from her familiarity to teaching or Riddle she couldn't be sure. Some of the teachers saw that too, Professor Merrythought, had taken Tom on as an unofficial apprentice and had him doing all sorts of interesting projects.

Professor Merrythought had been the defense against the dark arts teacher for nearly fifty years now and Odette expected she would retire soon. She had also taught Dumbledore if she wasn't mistaken and that was a disturbing thought. Dumbledore watched Tom very closely, so he knew how bored he was in class but he did nothing to relieve that boredom. In fact, Odette was sure that the treatment of Riddle at Dumbledore's hands had added fuel to Riddle's fire as they say.

From what she remembered of their first meeting Odette was genuinely surprised they managed to get through all seven years without killing one another in her old universe. Deciding what to do about Dumbledore and Riddle had left Odette stumped and she had been avoiding both wherever possible. When dealing with her feelings about her former mentor Odette could admit that they were always conflicted. She both hated and admired Dumbledore.

For obvious reasons she both disliked and understood Riddle; therein lied the problem. Odette didn't know whether she wanted to approach him or shun him. Odette knew he had suffered, was still suffering under the hands of muggles, and she knew she wouldn't be able to let that pass. Riddle needed someone, badly, before it was too late to reach his heart. Some might argue it was already to late but Odette knew better. It would have been too late had Riddle already released the Basilisk, killed his family and step wholly onto the path of insanity.

That would all happen this year if this universe followed her last and it was all stuff Odette knew she could influence him to avoid. She had a weapon against Riddle that no one else had, Odette understood him and had no fear of him. Even those closest to Riddle now as followers and general hanger-ons feared Riddle though they probably didn't know why. Odette might not understand how to interact socially with people anymore, but she had enough experience to understand them. She knew from the moment she looked in their eyes what they were feeling, and even the most guarded were laid bare before her.

Odette had never really used her knowledge to manipulate people like Dumbledore had nor had she used her power to draw them in like Riddle. She despised manipulation, having been a victim of it enough to leave a bad taste in her mouth. So the only way in her mind to save Riddle from his path of self-destruction would be to be a genuine friend and Odette wasn't sure she could do it. Riddle guarded against such things viewing it as a weakness, he would not be an easy nut to crack.

Sighing, Odette made her way to the unused classroom on the third corridor she had converted to a dance/music studio to meet up with Theseus and Eileen. They liked to watch her dance and were helping her fix some of the old abandoned instruments the house elves had brought her. She used a hidden corridor to save some time and absentmindedly noted she had lost Riddle again. Giving a long-suffering sigh Odette knew what she had decided before she had even acknowledged that Riddle would be at Hogwarts. Deep down she had always known she would try to save him…it was that blasted 'saving people thing' Odette had never managed to kick.

Now that Odette had admitted to herself the only road she could have taken given who she was, Odette contemplated her plan of action. For now she decided she would actively observe Riddle from afar just had he would continue to do with her. When the time was right Odette thought she would approach him, or somehow get him to approach her. There was one thing she knew for sure though; Odette was no one's lackey…not anymore. If Riddle wanted anything to do with her he would have to learn that since after all the time she had spent in a position of power Odette bowed to no one.


End file.
